my_scratchpad_wikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Playing Around with Thomas
Gallery Intro File:PlayingAroundwithThomasandFriends.png|Title card Learning Colors LearningColors1.png LearningColors2.png LearningColors3.png|Thomas LearningColors4.png LearningColors5.png LearningColors6.png LearningColors7.png LearningColors8.png LearningColors9.png LearningColors10.png|James, Rosie, Harold, Thomas, and Percy LearningColors11.png|Thomas and Percy LearningColors12.png LearningColors13.png|James and Rosie LearningColors14.png LearningColors15.png|Harold and Thomas LearningColors16.png LearningColors17.png LearningColors18.png LearningColors19.png LearningColors20.png|Percy LearningColors21.png|Harold LearningColors22.png|Rosie LearningColors23.png LearningColors24.png|James LearningColors25.png LearningColors26.png|Tidmouth Sheds LearningColors27.png|A rainbow LearningColors28.png LearningColors29.png LearningColors30.png LearningColors31.png LearningColors32.png LearningColors33.png LearningColors34.png LearningColors35.png LearningColors36.png LearningColors37.png LearningColors38.png LearningColors39.png LearningColors40.png LearningColors41.png LearningColors42.png LearningColors43.png LearningColors44.png LearningColors45.png LearningColors46.png LearningColors47.png LearningColors48.png LearningColors49.png LearningColors50.png LearningColors51.png LearningColors52.png Learn Shapes LearnShapes1.png|Rosie's kite LearnShapes2.png|Rosie and her kite LearnShapes3.png LearnShapes4.png LearnShapes5.png LearnShapes6.png LearnShapes7.png LearnShapes8.png LearnShapes9.png LearnShapes10.png LearnShapes11.png LearnShapes12.png LearnShapes13.png LearnShapes14.png LearnShapes15.png LearnShapes16.png|A dog's bowl LearnShapes17.png|A ball LearnShapes18.png|An orange LearnShapes19.png LearnShapes20.png LearnShapes21.png LearnShapes22.png|A clock LearnShapes23.png LearnShapes24.png LearnShapes25.png LearnShapes26.png|A cloud LearnShapes27.png|A balloon basket LearnShapes28.png|A billboard LearnShapes29.png LearnShapes30.png LearnShapes31.png LearnShapes32.png LearnShapes33.png LearnShapes34.png|A starfish LearnShapes35.png|Shells LearnShapes36.png|Star sand LearnShapes37.png LearnShapes38.png LearnShapes39.png LearnShapes40.png LearnShapes41.png LearnShapes42.png LearnShapes43.png LearnShapes44.png LearnShapes45.png LearnShapes46.png LearnShapes47.png LearnShapes48.png Learn the Alphabet LearntheAlphabet1.png|The birds LearntheAlphabet2.png LearntheAlphabet3.png|The letter A LearntheAlphabet4.png LearntheAlphabet5.png LearntheAlphabet6.png LearntheAlphabet7.png LearntheAlphabet8.png LearntheAlphabet9.png LearntheAlphabet10.png LearntheAlphabet11.png LearntheAlphabet12.png LearntheAlphabet13.png LearntheAlphabet14.png LearntheAlphabet15.png LearntheAlphabet16.png LearntheAlphabet17.png LearntheAlphabet18.png LearntheAlphabet19.png LearntheAlphabet20.png LearntheAlphabet21.png LearntheAlphabet22.png LearntheAlphabet23.png LearntheAlphabet24.png LearntheAlphabet25.png LearntheAlphabet26.png LearntheAlphabet27.png LearntheAlphabet28.png LearntheAlphabet29.png|The alphabet LearntheAlphabet30.png LearntheAlphabet31.png LearntheAlphabet32.png LearntheAlphabet33.png LearntheAlphabet34.png Learn Numbers LearnNumbers1.png|Harold and the birds LearnNumbers2.png LearnNumbers3.png LearnNumbers4.png LearnNumbers5.png LearnNumbers6.png LearnNumbers7.png|3 birds LearnNumbers8.png LearnNumbers9.png|Thomas' number 1 LearnNumbers10.png LearnNumbers11.png|James' number 5 LearnNumbers12.png LearnNumbers13.png|Percy's number 6 LearnNumbers14.png LearnNumbers15.png|Rosie's number 37 LearnNumbers16.png LearnNumbers17.png LearnNumbers18.png LearnNumbers19.png|Harold and the number 8 cloud LearnNumbers20.png LearnNumbers21.png LearnNumbers22.png LearnNumbers23.png LearnNumbers24.png LearnNumbers25.png LearnNumbers26.png LearnNumbers27.png LearnNumbers28.png LearnNumbers29.png LearnNumbers30.png LearnNumbers31.png LearnNumbers32.png LearnNumbers33.png LearnNumbers34.png LearnNumbers35.png LearnNumbers36.png LearnNumbers37.png LearnNumbers38.png LearnNumbers39.png|A number 1 on the barn door LearnNumbers40.png|A number 2 on the bench LearnNumbers41.png|A number 3 on a butterfly LearnNumbers42.png|A number 4 on the bus stand LearnNumbers43.png|A number 5 on the boat LearnNumbers44.png|A number 6 on the slide LearnNumbers45.png|A number 7 on the jungle gym LearnNumbers46.png|A number 8 on the clock tower LearnNumbers47.png|A number 9 on the bill gate LearnNumbers48.png|A number 10 at Knapford Station LearnNumbers49.png LearnNumbers50.png LearnNumbers51.png LearnNumbers52.png LearnNumbers53.png LearnNumbers54.png LearnNumbers55.png LearnNumbers56.png LearnNumbers57.png LearnNumbers58.png LearnNumbers59.png LearnNumbers60.png LearnNumbers61.png LearnNumbers62.png Dance Battle DanceBattle1.png DanceBattle2.png|The Original Plaza Animal mural DanceBattle3.png DanceBattle4.png DanceBattle5.png DanceBattle6.png DanceBattle7.png DanceBattle8.png DanceBattle9.png DanceBattle10.png DanceBattle11.png DanceBattle12.png DanceBattle13.png DanceBattle14.png DanceBattle15.png DanceBattle16.png DanceBattle17.png DanceBattle18.png DanceBattle19.png DanceBattle20.png DanceBattle21.png DanceBattle22.png DanceBattle23.png DanceBattle24.png DanceBattle25.png DanceBattle26.png DanceBattle27.png DanceBattle28.png|Thomas and Toby DanceBattle29.png DanceBattle30.png DanceBattle31.png DanceBattle32.png|Gordon, Thomas, Toby, and Victor DanceBattle33.png DanceBattle34.png DanceBattle35.png DanceBattle36.png DanceBattle37.png|Henry DanceBattle38.png DanceBattle39.png|Luke and Henry DanceBattle40.png DanceBattle41.png DanceBattle42.png DanceBattle43.png DanceBattle44.png DanceBattle45.png DanceBattle46.png DanceBattle47.png DanceBattle48.png DanceBattle48.png DanceBattle50.png|Toby DanceBattle51.png|Edward, Porter, Skarloey, and Emily DanceBattle52.png DanceBattle53.png DanceBattle54.png|Spencer DanceBattle55.png DanceBattle56.png|Belle and Gold Thomas DanceBattle57.png|Skarloey DanceBattle58.png DanceBattle59.png DanceBattle60.png DanceBattle61.png DanceBattle62.png|The MINIS engines forming a ring DanceBattle63.png|The MINIS engines forming a star DanceBattle64.png DanceBattle65.png DanceBattle66.png DanceBattle67.png DanceBattle68.png DanceBattle69.png DanceBattle70.png|The MINIS engines forming a steam engine DanceBattle71.png DanceBattle72.png DanceBattle73.png DanceBattle74.png DanceBattle75.png DanceBattle76.png DanceBattle77.png|The MINIS engines forming "Thomas & Friends" DanceBattle78.png DanceBattle79.png DanceBattle80.png DanceBattle81.png DanceBattle82.png DanceBattle83.png DanceBattle84.png|Salty DanceBattle85.png DanceBattle86.png DanceBattle87.png DanceBattle88.png|A little boy playing with his Thomas MINIS Hilarious Picnic Party HilariousPicnicParty1.png HilariousPicnicParty2.png HilariousPicnicParty3.png HilariousPicnicParty4.png HilariousPicnicParty5.png HilariousPicnicParty6.png HilariousPicnicParty7.png HilariousPicnicParty8.png HilariousPicnicParty9.png HilariousPicnicParty10.png HilariousPicnicParty11.png HilariousPicnicParty12.png HilariousPicnicParty13.png HilariousPicnicParty14.png HilariousPicnicParty15.png HilariousPicnicParty16.png HilariousPicnicParty17.png HilariousPicnicParty18.png HilariousPicnicParty19.png HilariousPicnicParty20.png HilariousPicnicParty21.png HilariousPicnicParty22.png HilariousPicnicParty23.png HilariousPicnicParty24.png|The water fountain HilariousPicnicParty25.png HilariousPicnicParty26.png HilariousPicnicParty27.png HilariousPicnicParty28.png HilariousPicnicParty29.png HilariousPicnicParty30.png HilariousPicnicParty31.png HilariousPicnicParty32.png HilariousPicnicParty33.png HilariousPicnicParty34.png HilariousPicnicParty35.png HilariousPicnicParty36.png HilariousPicnicParty37.png HilariousPicnicParty38.png HilariousPicnicParty39.png HilariousPicnicParty40.png HilariousPicnicParty41.png HilariousPicnicParty42.png HilariousPicnicParty43.png HilariousPicnicParty44.png HilariousPicnicParty45.png HilariousPicnicParty46.png HilariousPicnicParty47.png|Bill HilariousPicnicParty48.png HilariousPicnicParty49.png HilariousPicnicParty50.png HilariousPicnicParty51.png HilariousPicnicParty52.png HilariousPicnicParty53.png HilariousPicnicParty54.png HilariousPicnicParty55.png HilariousPicnicParty56.png HilariousPicnicParty57.png HilariousPicnicParty58.png HilariousPicnicParty59.png HilariousPicnicParty60.png HilariousPicnicParty61.png HilariousPicnicParty62.png HilariousPicnicParty63.png HilariousPicnicParty64.png HilariousPicnicParty65.png HilariousPicnicParty66.png HilariousPicnicParty67.png HilariousPicnicParty68.png HilariousPicnicParty69.png HilariousPicnicParty70.png HilariousPicnicParty71.png HilariousPicnicParty72.png HilariousPicnicParty73.png HilariousPicnicParty74.png Basketball Dunk Contest BasketballDunkContest1.png BasketballDunkContest2.png|The basketball player and the judges BasketballDunkContest3.png|The basketball player BasketballDunkContest4.png BasketballDunkContest5.png BasketballDunkContest6.png BasketballDunkContest7.png|The judges and their score 5-5-4 BasketballDunkContest8.png BasketballDunkContest9.png BasketballDunkContest10.png BasketballDunkContest11.png BasketballDunkContest12.png|The Thomas Minis and the judges BasketballDunkContest13.png BasketballDunkContest14.png BasketballDunkContest15.png BasketballDunkContest16.png BasketballDunkContest17.png|Thomas BasketballDunkContest18.png|Bill and Ben BasketballDunkContest19.png BasketballDunkContest20.png BasketballDunkContest21.png BasketballDunkContest22.png|Victor and Scruff BasketballDunkContest23.png|Spencer BasketballDunkContest24.png|Animal Ben BasketballDunkContest25.png|Bertie BasketballDunkContest26.png BasketballDunkContest27.png|Millie, Thomas, and Clownfish Ben BasketballDunkContest28.png BasketballDunkContest29.png|Bash BasketballDunkContest30.png|Bash pushing a blue basketball BasketballDunkContest31.png BasketballDunkContest32.png BasketballDunkContest33.png|A blue basketball BasketballDunkContest34.png BasketballDunkContest35.png BasketballDunkContest36.png BasketballDunkContest37.png BasketballDunkContest38.png BasketballDunkContest39.png BasketballDunkContest40.png|Gator and the basketball BasketballDunkContest41.png|Gator BasketballDunkContest42.png BasketballDunkContest43.png BasketballDunkContest44.png BasketballDunkContest45.png BasketballDunkContest46.png BasketballDunkContest47.png BasketballDunkContest48.png BasketballDunkContest49.png BasketballDunkContest50.png BasketballDunkContest51.png BasketballDunkContest52.png BasketballDunkContest53.png BasketballDunkContest54.png BasketballDunkContest55.png BasketballDunkContest56.png BasketballDunkContest57.png BasketballDunkContest58.png BasketballDunkContest59.png|Ben, Thomas, and Bertie BasketballDunkContest60.png BasketballDunkContest61.png BasketballDunkContest62.png BasketballDunkContest63.png BasketballDunkContest64.png BasketballDunkContest65.png BasketballDunkContest66.png BasketballDunkContest67.png BasketballDunkContest68.png BasketballDunkContest69.png BasketballDunkContest70.png BasketballDunkContest71.png BasketballDunkContest72.png BasketballDunkContest73.png BasketballDunkContest74.png BasketballDunkContest75.png BasketballDunkContest76.png BasketballDunkContest77.png BasketballDunkContest78.png BasketballDunkContest79.png BasketballDunkContest80.png BasketballDunkContest81.png BasketballDunkContest82.png BasketballDunkContest83.png BasketballDunkContest84.png BasketballDunkContest85.png BasketballDunkContest86.png BasketballDunkContest87.png BasketballDunkContest88.png BasketballDunkContest89.png BasketballDunkContest90.png|The judges' score 10, 10, 10 BasketballDunkContest91.png BasketballDunkContest92.png A Daring Cargo Delivery ADaringCargoDelivery1.png|Title card ADaringCargoDelivery2.png|Cranky ADaringCargoDelivery3.png|Captain ADaringCargoDelivery4.png ADaringCargoDelivery5.png ADaringCargoDelivery6.png ADaringCargoDelivery7.png|The Fat Controller, Thomas, Diesel, and Harold ADaringCargoDelivery8.png|The Fat Controller and Thomas ADaringCargoDelivery9.png ADaringCargoDelivery10.png ADaringCargoDelivery11.png|Thomas and Diesel ADaringCargoDelivery12.png ADaringCargoDelivery13.png ADaringCargoDelivery14.png ADaringCargoDelivery15.png ADaringCargoDelivery16.png ADaringCargoDelivery17.png ADaringCargoDelivery18.png ADaringCargoDelivery19.png ADaringCargoDelivery20.png ADaringCargoDelivery21.png|The Fat Controller and Cranky ADaringCargoDelivery22.png ADaringCargoDelivery23.png ADaringCargoDelivery24.png ADaringCargoDelivery25.png|Harold ADaringCargoDelivery26.png|The Fat Controller and Harold ADaringCargoDelivery27.png|Diesel ADaringCargoDelivery28.png ADaringCargoDelivery29.png ADaringCargoDelivery30.png ADaringCargoDelivery31.png ADaringCargoDelivery32.png ADaringCargoDelivery33.png ADaringCargoDelivery34.png ADaringCargoDelivery35.png ADaringCargoDelivery36.png|Thomas, Harold, and Diesel ADaringCargoDelivery37.png ADaringCargoDelivery38.png ADaringCargoDelivery39.png ADaringCargoDelivery40.png ADaringCargoDelivery41.png ADaringCargoDelivery42.png ADaringCargoDelivery43.png ADaringCargoDelivery44.png ADaringCargoDelivery45.png ADaringCargoDelivery46.png ADaringCargoDelivery47.png ADaringCargoDelivery48.png|Thomas and Harold ADaringCargoDelivery49.png ADaringCargoDelivery50.png ADaringCargoDelivery51.png ADaringCargoDelivery52.png ADaringCargoDelivery53.png ADaringCargoDelivery54.png|A Troublesome Truck ADaringCargoDelivery55.png ADaringCargoDelivery56.png ADaringCargoDelivery57.png|Diesel's wheels ADaringCargoDelivery58.png ADaringCargoDelivery59.png ADaringCargoDelivery60.png ADaringCargoDelivery61.png ADaringCargoDelivery62.png ADaringCargoDelivery63.png ADaringCargoDelivery64.png ADaringCargoDelivery65.png ADaringCargoDelivery66.png ADaringCargoDelivery67.png ADaringCargoDelivery68.png ADaringCargoDelivery69.png ADaringCargoDelivery70.png ADaringCargoDelivery71.png ADaringCargoDelivery72.png ADaringCargoDelivery73.png ADaringCargoDelivery74.png ADaringCargoDelivery75.png ADaringCargoDelivery76.png ADaringCargoDelivery77.png ADaringCargoDelivery78.png ADaringCargoDelivery79.png ADaringCargoDelivery80.png ADaringCargoDelivery81.png ADaringCargoDelivery82.png ADaringCargoDelivery83.png ADaringCargoDelivery84.png ADaringCargoDelivery85.png ADaringCargoDelivery86.png|Captain, Cranky, Diesel, and Thomas ADaringCargoDelivery87.png ADaringCargoDelivery88.png ADaringCargoDelivery89.png ADaringCargoDelivery90.png ADaringCargoDelivery91.png ADaringCargoDelivery92.png A Brilliant Birthday Surprise ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise1.png|Title card ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise2.png|The Fat Controller ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise3.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise4.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise5.png|The Fat Controller and Percy ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise6.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise7.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise8.png|Percy ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise9.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise10.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise11.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise12.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise13.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise14.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise15.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise16.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise17.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise18.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise19.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise20.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise21.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise22.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise23.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise24.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise25.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise26.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise27.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise28.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise29.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise30.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise31.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise32.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise33.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise34.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise35.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise36.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise37.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise38.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise39.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise40.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise41.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise42.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise43.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise44.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise45.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise46.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise47.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise48.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise49.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise50.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise51.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise52.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise53.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise54.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise56.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise57.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise58.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise59.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise55.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise60.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise61.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise63.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise64.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise65.png|Hiro, The Fat Controller, the Fat Controller, Thomas, and Ryan ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise66.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise67.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise68.png|Sir Robert Norramby and Flynn ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise69.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise70.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise71.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise72.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise73.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise74.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise75.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise76.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise77.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise78.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise79.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise80.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise81.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise82.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise83.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise84.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise85.png ABrilliantBirthdaySurprise86.png Tornado Rescue TornadoRescue1.png|Title card TornadoRescue2.png|Harold TornadoRescue3.png TornadoRescue4.png|Emily and Harold TornadoRescue5.png|Emily TornadoRescue6.png TornadoRescue7.png TornadoRescue8.png|A tornado TornadoRescue9.png TornadoRescue10.png TornadoRescue11.png TornadoRescue12.png TornadoRescue13.png TornadoRescue14.png TornadoRescue15.png|Thomas TornadoRescue16.png TornadoRescue17.png|Harold and Thomas TornadoRescue18.png TornadoRescue19.png TornadoRescue20.png TornadoRescue21.png TornadoRescue22.png TornadoRescue23.png TornadoRescue24.png TornadoRescue25.png TornadoRescue26.png TornadoRescue27.png TornadoRescue28.png TornadoRescue29.png TornadoRescue30.png TornadoRescue31.png TornadoRescue32.png TornadoRescue33.png TornadoRescue34.png TornadoRescue35.png TornadoRescue36.png TornadoRescue37.png TornadoRescue38.png TornadoRescue39.png TornadoRescue40.png TornadoRescue41.png TornadoRescue42.png TornadoRescue43.png TornadoRescue44.png TornadoRescue45.png TornadoRescue46.png TornadoRescue47.png TornadoRescue48.png TornadoRescue49.png TornadoRescue50.png TornadoRescue51.png TornadoRescue52.png TornadoRescue53.png|Thomas' wheels TornadoRescue54.png TornadoRescue55.png TornadoRescue56.png TornadoRescue57.png TornadoRescue58.png TornadoRescue59.png TornadoRescue60.png TornadoRescue61.png TornadoRescue62.png TornadoRescue63.png TornadoRescue64.png TornadoRescue65.png TornadoRescue66.png TornadoRescue67.png TornadoRescue68.png TornadoRescue69.png TornadoRescue70.png TornadoRescue71.png|Thomas, Emily, and Harold TornadoRescue72.png TornadoRescue73.png TornadoRescue74.png Category:Galleries